


warm drizzle

by coffeeless



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation AU, Thunderstorms, but don't worry, but like not rlly, god AU, i mean like if you squint though, shrines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeless/pseuds/coffeeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't realized it before, but there was a wooden, thunking sound coming from the main building of the shrine. He looks over to see a wooden bird feeder rocking back and forth against the building. It looks abandoned, and Hajime blinks in recognition. Ahh... that’s right. </p><p>or,</p><p>Hajime visits an empty shrine, and the son of the god of stars appears before him. And, somehow, when the shrine is tinted blue and the rain drizzles a cold tune, he remembers a past that isn't apart of his current life. The god apparently personally remembers said life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh, i know. here's another thing i barfed out within a hour or two.
> 
> to be completely honest, this idea came from the tag 'trains' on some random fic i saw. i then imagined hajime on said train but the outside was misty, then i imagined other places that could be misty, then i imagined a misty shrine, then this happened. 
> 
> like all my other works, this is only edited by me so if there are any mistakes (of any kind!!) please tell me! i'd be super thankful if you did, enjoy!

_Loving someone with your heart_

_and loving someone with your mind_

_are two completely different kinds of love._

__\-    (bgt)_ _

 

  
  


Hajime sighs and continues to climb up the stone steps. With his hands shoved in his jean pockets and the soft rain beating down on him, he finally reaches the shrine he's been meaning to visit for five months.

 

The pavement is damp and puddles are starting to form in the shallow dents. There are plants all around the shrine, almost looking as if it was overgrown.

 

Because most of the plants were a deep green and the sky was a light grey, the whole shrine has a tint of blue in the air. It looked to be magical. Spiritual.

 

Continuing on, he walked forward and examines the abandoned, wooden buildings around him. In front of him was the largest one, completely wooden with red and brown paint. There was a section to throw in coins to make a wish, but not fortunes were hung on the wooden railings and no boxes or trashcans could be seen.

 

To his right is an overhang, where some of the panels on top have long since fallen or crumbled apart due to old age, but larger vines and other plants have taken their place. They weren't the best replacement for cover, but it worked.

 

To his right was what looked to be a building of sorts, but now it was crumpled to the ground with burn marks on the wood. It looked to be a nasty fire, whenever it happened, because it took the whole building to the ground.

 

The shrine, when taking it all into consideration, looked much older than what Hajime was told. But, right now, he didn't really care.

 

He made his way over to the overhang right when the rain started to pour harder, and made note that there were trees surrounding the whole shrine. He realized, vaguely, that the shrine looked to be abandoned.

 

Once under the overhang, he heaved another sigh and plopped down on the somewhat damp pavement and faced to the burned down building. While sitting, it made a disgusting squishy noise and he wrinkled his nose.

 

He turned to look up at the sky, or more so the panels and thick vines, and felt a few drops of water hits his face that had made their way through the leaves. They felt like small beads falling on his face, but he couldn't find the will to look away.

 

He closes his eyes, and with another sigh, makes up his mind to stay here a while. And he did so in silence, with only the rain on pavement and leaves to accompany him.

 

“What are you doing?” A male voice asks, plain of emotion except for a hint of curiosity. Or was that spite?

 

Hajime slowly opens his eyes, vision bleary due to the long time they were closed, and looked in front of him to see a man, roughly around his age, staring down at him.

 

He wasn't standing under the overhang, instead in the path of the rain. But, weirdly enough, he wasn't getting wet, not even a little.

 

And by that and that alone, Hajime _knew_ that this man wasn't real. Or, at least, wasn't _human._

 

“What are you?” He asks calmly instead, eyeing his silky clothes. They looked to be very old fashion, something royalty would wear during the samurai age.

 

The man raises both eyebrows at his question, and huffs hotly. “Well aren't you sharp.” He pauses and eyes Hajime up and down. _Not that there was much to look at_ , Hajime muses. “What gave me away?”

 

Hajime shrugs, and points vaguely at his shoulder. “Your clothes aren't getting wet. Plus, no one wears those types of clothes anymore.”

 

The man blinks in surprise, glancing down at the shoulder Hajime pointed at, and cracks a small smile.

 

“Ah, sorry.” He says, running a hand through his light brown hair. It looked extraordinarily soft, and almost too perfect to be true. “I haven't materialized in _forever_.”

 

He walks over to Hajime and sits in front of him, now under the overhang. Hajime notices that when he sat, it also made a noise and disrupted the small water that was collecting there. _Did he change his form?_ He wonders idly.

 

“What year is it? Last time I talked to someone who was a human was maybe two hundred years ago?” He informs, unsure of himself. “I can't really remember, but after that, society started to not like people like me.”

 

 _People like me,_ Hajime echoes back in his head, wondering what exactly this man was.

 

“It's 2016 currently.” He supplies and notices that the man's most expressive feature is his brown eyes. They light up when Hajime gives him an answer.

 

“Really?” He asks excitedly, leaning closer with his hands resting on his legs. “I missed the new millennium? Man, Maki is going to be so mad!”

 

The man pouts to himself, looking at nothing in particular for a moment, then redirecting his gaze back to Hajime. “What's your name?”

 

Hajime scowls, then wipes his forehead of the drop of water that escaped his increasingly matted hair. He hesitates before answering.

 

“Iwaizumi.” He says, choosing to give him his last name instead of his first. It was known, though not widely, that you should never give your first name to a spirit, even ones you trust, because they can use it against you.

 

The man seems to notice this as well. “Aww, but what's your first name? Iwaizumi’s super long!” He complains, and Hajime scowls harder.

 

“Ya, right. Like I'm giving you my given name when I don't even know yours.” He retorts with a roll of his eyes. A particularly large drop of water decides to land on his eyelid, and he wipes it off.

 

“Ahh, you're the smartest human I've talked to in a while!” The man exclaims, practically vibrating in place. “I’m-”

 

He stops and looks to be considering something. “Have you heard of the god Oikawa?”

 

Hajime’s eyes widen. “Your Oikawa? The god of starlight or whatever?” He asks, and he doesn't know if he should believe him or not.

 

But the man is shaking his head. “No, well- yes, but not exactly. I'm her son, but I'm still- I guess- an Oikawa. I'm Tooru.” He explains, and it looks like he's biting the inside of his cheek.

 

Hajime hums in acknowledgement. “You're the god of...rain? The ocean?” He questions. It's been awhile since he's been in history class.

 

“Rivers and the like. I actually take on my family name, which I think my mother Hishimi counted on.” Tooru remarks, using his hands expressively. “I was also known for overcoming obstacles and conquering things, but that was...back then.”

 

Hajime could only assume that _back then_ was the time period from when he was born. Or maybe the samurai age, considering his clothes, he didn't know.

 

“So you can do- what, exactly?” Hajime asks, steering the subject for something more comfortable. Briefly, he realizes, that they had veered away from the topic of his given name, which he sighs internally of relief.

 

“A lot, actually.” Tooru replies with a flick of his hand; as if it was nothing to be a god. “I can control up to five tons of water at a time I think, for instance. It's been a bit since I've needed to, though.”

 

Hajime wonders how long _a bit_ is, considering most of the population runs on the Internet and cameras and satellites that could see _five whole tons_ of water moving unnaturally.

 

“Are you an important god?” He asks, changing the subject. He didn't really know how to reply to the previous comment without something that would probably sound redundant.

 

Tooru scoffs. “Important? I damn well better be. I'm the son of Hishimi, god of stars; I'd like to think I'm important.”

 

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Alright, alright, sorry. I didn't know if it worked like that or not, considering humans twist the truth over time.”

 

Tooru looks at him for a moment, studying him, then snaps his figures as if he figured something out. “Your father was a spirit, yeah?” He asks, and Hajime’s eyes widen in shock.

 

“How-” He stops himself, realizing what he was going to ask would sound stupid in front of a _literal_ _god_. “Yeah. He wasn't, like, an actual god, or anything. He was a Dryad, I think, and fell in love with my human mother.”

 

Tooru nods in understanding, then clicking his tongue. “Yeah, and your mother died after giving birth to you, right? Wow- I can already tell what happened.”

 

Before Hajime could reply, or give any sign for Tooru to continue, he does anyway. “I bet that your mother died after you were born, both your parents never realized that a human can’t give birth so any for of spirit. So then you were taken to a human foster family and learned about the human world that way, but you learned about the spirit world through your father.

 

“I'm guessing that you visited my shrine because you need my help because your father is in danger, or something or the other?” Tooru guesses, all practically in one breath and giving Hajime a smug grin.

 

Hajime scowls at him. “Well, you're right about most of that.” He admits, although begrudgingly. “But I didn't even know this shrine had a spirit, much less a god, inhabiting it. I don't need your help; on anyone's, for that matter.”

 

He offers a shrug and Tooru’s face falls. “So I appeared for nothing?”

 

Hajime gives him a pointed look. “Well I mean,” He wipes at his forehead again and glances at his damp hand. “I never specifically asked you to talk to me- so.”

 

Another shrug, and he look back up to see Tooru with a distant expression. It goes silent, and the rain continues to drizzle. There's a faint scent of vanilla; Hajime scrunches his nose in distaste.

 

He hadn't realized it before, but there was a wooden thunking sound coming from the main building of the shrine. He looks over to see a wooden bird feeder rocking back and forth against the building. It looks abandoned, and Hajime blinks in recognition. _Ahh... that’s right._

 

“I'm gonna call you Iwa-chan.” Tooru decides, and when Hajime looks back at him, he has a stubborn look on his face. Hajime scowls at him.

 

“We're not five year olds, at least think of a more creative nickname.” He retorts, rolling his eyes. Tooru pouts at that.

 

“But Iwa-chan is like the exact opposite of you! So that means it suits you!” He explains, sticking his tongue out childishly.

 

Hajime stares at him in disbelief. “Are you really a god? Are you really more than a hundred years old?”

 

Tooru gasps in mock hurt. “How dare you, Iwa-chan! I am a very important god; you should be grateful I even _considered_ talking to you, let alone show myself!”

 

Hajime furrows his eyebrows. He forgot to consider that Tooru was the _descendant_ of the _god_ of the _stars_. Well, it was to show respect now, not like he cares.

 

“I never really asked for you to even be here, but here you are.” He points out. “How old are you, anyway?”

 

Tooru looks taken aback by the question, blinking in surprise. “I, honestly, have no idea.” He chuckles to himself. “I don't understand how in books, immortal beings like vampires and everything can recite their age exactly. Like, I once knew a human who was just about to turn fifty and forgot her birthday, so how could I after however long?”

 

Hajime blinks, and doesn't answer. He probably should have expected that response, considering they weren't in a book. The question seemed rhetorical anyway.

 

They go back to being silent: Hajime looking up at the overhang and letting the stray raindrops hit his face like beads, and Tooru lost in thought, probably remembering the past.

 

The bird feeder continued to clunk against the structure, and the rain began to form large puddles on the pavement. It now looked like the rain had started to pour harder than a drizzle.

 

The leaves above him, Hajime notices, sway up and down whenever a larger raindrop falls on them. He looks around and most of the leaves from the vines, trees, and bushes are nodding up and down or in a similar motion.

 

It almost looked like a dance, methodical and slow. In a different situation, it might have put him to sleep, if not for his heart pounding harder than usual and his clothes sticking to his body uncomfortably.

 

The green leaves against grey sky, and now a slight mist, had intensified the blue tint to the atmosphere. Again, it still looked unnatural. Spiritual.

 

“How long have you been here?” Hajime asks suddenly, grasping the attention of the god.

 

Tooru seems to consider this for a moment. “Mmm, fifty, maybe one hundred years? Hard to tell. It's nice here, though.”

 

He seems defensive. Hajime gives him a shrug. “I wouldn't know, I'm a mere human who can only live to be about eighty.” He says in a slight mocking tone.

 

Tooru’s gaze on him sharpened and he gave a cold laugh. “Iwa-chan, you do know that your half Dryad, right? And that dryads live but longer than humans?”

 

Hajime blinks at him. “Yes, I know. But I can't tell if I'm going to be living like a human or Dryad. I'll just have to wait and find out.”

 

Tooru bites his lip. “I can tell how long you'll live. Do you want to know?” He seems oddly serious.

 

Hajime considers his offer for a moment, but shakes his head. “Not really. I'll figure it out, eventually.”

 

Distantly, thunder boomed. Tooru hummed thoughtfully, but said nothing in the end.

 

They fell into silence once more, and Hajime found himself enjoying it for once. It was now Tooru’s turn to wipe of a larger drop of rain from his face. Hajime tilts his head.

 

“Why are you male?” He asks, and Tooru looks up from his palm. He huffs out a laugh.

 

“Well aren't you full of questions, Iwa-chan.” He muses, a small smile on his face. “I'm not _really_ male, as you can assume, but it's the form I feel most comfortable in. Being female feels too…lumpy?”

 

Hajime barks out a laugh at that, covering his mouth with his hand. “Lumpy you say?”

 

Tooru flushes crimson, which is a nice contrast to the grey, green, and blue. “Well, y’know- they- uh…” He moves his hands around vaguely, and Hajime chuckles.

 

“I think I understand. Too many curves?” He supplies, a couple larger drops of water landing on his knee. He brushes them off, but they’re already soaked into his jeans.

 

Tooru nods anyway. “Yeah- at least, I think so.” He has a sheepish smile on his face, his blush now fading. Hajime feels like he wants to see it at full force again.

 

Another distant thunder, and this time it comes with a small flash of light. A moment later, and the rain sounds heavier. It also sounds loud against the panels above the two. It flows down the divots and pours onto the pavement in a continuous splash.

 

“Why did you choose here to stay for one hundred years?” Hajime asks, but he knew the answer. Tooru glances away, examining the shrine through the heavy rain and light blue mist.

 

He then shrugs. “This actually used to be one of my mother’s shrines.” He explains, looking back at Hajime. “It was pretty when I saw it, and hung around. Before I knew it, you arrived, and one hundred years had passed.”

 

Hajime hums, but he can’t quite understand how a whole century could have passed, immortal or not, so quickly. He decides not to point this out and and wait until Tooru tells him the truth. He looks up to see a tiny leaf from the vines being battered from the large rain drops. It flails aimlessly.

 

“What’s your name?” Tooru asks, and Hajime looks back at him in surprise.

 

He narrows his eyes at him, but doesn’t respond immediately. If Tooru _really_ wanted to hurt him, couldn’t he have done it already? Being cursed would only seem like a small scratch compared to what a powerful god like Tooru could do without his given name. _Ehh, why not?_

 

He inhales a large breath through his mouth and replies,”Hajime.” He exhales through his nose, and Tooru blinks.

 

“That’s a simple name.” He points out, and Hajime scowls, but doesn’t respond. He was right, in any case. “It means one, right? At least, that’s the most popular meaning back then.”

 

Hajime doesn’t know what he means by _back then_ , but that it was a time Tooru was was in-touch with society. “Yeah. And you're calling me Rock-chan by the way.”

 

Tooru gives a breathy laugh. “I know- or, at least, I assumed.” A pause. “I lied when I said it was the exact opposite of you. You really do look like a rock!”

 

Hajime scowls and smacks his knee. Tooru inches away from him with a yelp of surprise, and whines about how it hurt. Hajime decides to ignore him in favor of looking back at the swaying bird feeder.

 

The god seems to notice his divided attention, and glances at the bird feeder as well. “Ah.” He murmurs, his expression growing fond. “I may have lied to you again.”

 

Hajime glances at him curiously, but he already knew what he was going to say.

 

“Sometime in the middle of the century I disappeared from society,” Hajime does a double take at this; it was new information about Tooru. “A man, probably around your age, had visited the shrine in the summer. The cicadas sounded like they were pissed that day; screamed louder than I ever heard them.”

 

Hajime decides not to tell him that cicadas don’t scream.

 

“I don’t know his name, I never asked, but he came here for the sole purpose of putting up that bird feeder.” Tooru looks lost in thought now. “I appeared before him to ask why, but he just looked at me, grinned so large that it looked like his face would break in half, and said-”

 

He cuts himself off, a sad smile is replaced with the fond one. Hajime frowns. A rain drop slides down his cheek and he wipes it off.

 

“And said that he’ll meet me again, here, and he’ll recognize the bird feeder that his grandmother had made and remember himself of another life.” Tooru continued to stare at the bird feeder and his face soon became blank. “He died two years later, I followed him without his knowledge, in a hurricane. So, I wait.”

 

Hajime blinked and tilted his head. “Is that why you're here? When- when everything…” He trails off and looks away. The small leaf above him earlier is now gone, and he feels slightly guilty.

 

“Yeah.” Is all Tooru says. He looks back at Hajime and sticks his tongue out. “But that’s fine; I’d rather see him again, no matter what form, than be with the others right now.”

 

Hajime heaves a sigh, blinking slowly and letting the drop of rain on his face slide down from his temple to his chin, dripping off onto his jeans.

 

They fall silent again, and another distant thunder, followed by another, and two fast flashes of lightning. Hajime frowns; it was the opposite order that lighting and thunder should appear. Light travels faster than sound.

 

“Hajime,” Tooru says, his voice becoming more serious. Hajime looks over at him, humming shortly to signal he heard him. “What are you doing here?”

 

He hums again, longer and deeper, and stares directly into Tooru’s brown eyes. He doesn’t respond for a moment. “The gods and spirits are disappearing, right?” He asks instead of answering, knowing Tooru will get the hint.

 

And he did, his gaze turning to something different. “Yeah, most are gone by now.” His gaze flicks upwards, thinking briefly, then back at Hajime. “In twenty or so years by now, I think none will be left.”

 

He hums again and briefly realizes that that might also include himself. “Are you scared?” He asks, and Tooru shakes his head.

 

“Not really. I know that _something_ is taking us away- hopefully for the better.” Tooru breaks eye contact for a second again. “The only thing I’m worried about is not seeing the man’s reincarnation again.”

 

Hajime shrugs once more, knowing it was something he had done a lot during their conversation, and says softly,”I don’t think you have to worry about that anymore.”

 

Tooru’s gaze sharpens, many emotions taking over his face. Anger, then confusion, then shock, then understanding, then nothing. Then a fond look that he had when looking at the bird feeder. “Do you remember what you said to me, then?” He asks.

 

Hajime huffs and his cheeks color slightly. “Yeah, it was the first thing that came to mind, actually.” Tooru’s smile widens, and Hajime squares his shoulders. “ _Retrouvailles._ It’s French.”

 

Tooru decides to play along. “And what does it mean?”

 

“The happiness of meeting again after a long time.” He pauses, and he knows that he’s saying it word for word. “I’ll meet you again, in another life, and you’ll love me differently.”

 

Tooru huffs hotly. “I didn’t know how you knew that I didn’t love you the way you loved me back then. But now- ...I don’t know.” Hajime cracks a grin, threatening to break his face in half.

 

“What was your name back then?” Tooru asks, and thunder then lightning. Hajime frowns, and looks around.

 

“Do you have anything to write with?” He asks, and suddenly there’s dry paper and pen resting on his lap. Already, there are drops of water ruining it.

 

Quickly, he writes 一徹 in his blocky handwriting, and gives it to Tooru, who was watching with mild interest. He reads it, and scrunches his nose.

 

“Stubborn…?” He asks hesitantly, looking at Hajime with confusion. Hajime chuckles softly.

 

“Obstinate, or dauntless.” He answers, and Tooru bites his lip.

  
“Oh.” It’s silent after that, and thunder twice in a row, then lighting only once. The bird feeder clunks against the building, and despite the cold rain beating down on him in small portions, Hajime feels warm.

**Author's Note:**

> ahem ahem, voila. here u are, madam or monsieur or both or none; a fic that could or could not be angst (depending how u look at it). 
> 
> tell me what you think, yeah??
> 
> visit me on my tumblr maybe! iwaizumixhajime.tumblr.com (copy and paste!!)


End file.
